disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marsellus/Relationships
The relationships of Marsellus from The Prince of Mediterranea. Family and Friends Quintus Quintus met Marsellus after an argument with him and his father, Antonius. Quintus is not a friend of Antonius, but is the vizier, the prime minister who does not agree with the murderous tactics that Antonius has. Marsellus trusts Quintus, and is encouraged by his words of advice. Years later, they find themselves more than friends. Throughout, Quintus taught him the ways of being a king. Quintus is later used as a hostage by Numerius and Tiberius to force Marsellus to take them to a treasure that only belongs to him. Marsellus manages to drop the henchmen through a trap door and allow Quintus to escape safely. After the events and Antonius' exile, Quintus felt concerned about what will happen in Marsellus' future, but he assures him he will lead the right way, and not Antonius' murderous ways. Quintus happily watched Marsellus and Liberta get crowned king and queen of Mediterranea and everyone is finally happy together. Galerius Galerius is Marsellus' first cousin. Marsellus first met Galerius and thought of him as an enemy not an ally. Galerius and Marsellus soon got along and Galerius taught him to fight with a sword to defend himself in times of severe distress. Once Galerius realized Marsellus was to take the thronehunt for Mowgli, he promised Bagheera he will take Mowgli back to the man village although he didn't want to. Mowgli soon thought Baloo had betrayed him and ran off. Once Mowgli encountered Shere Khan, Baloo risked his life to save him. Baloo and Mowgli once again became friends with Mowgli realizing Baloo only wanted the best for his cub. Agrippa Agrippa is Marsellus' best friend. Mowgli first met Baloo and thought of him as an enemy not an ally. Baloo and Mowgli soon became best friends and Baloo officially adopted Mowgli as his bear cub. Once Baloo realized Shere Khan was on the hunt for Mowgli, he promised Bagheera he will take Mowgli back to the man village although he didn't want to. Mowgli soon thought Baloo had betrayed him and ran off. Once Mowgli encountered Shere Khan, Baloo risked his life to save him. Baloo and Mowgli once again became friends with Mowgli realizing Baloo only wanted the best for his cub. Romance Liberta Liberta was Marsellus' best friend since they were kids. Liberta has always been there to comfort Marsellus when he felt down on his luck or hurt, even if he felt he needed time to himself. In one scene, after Marsellus argued with his father, he counted on Liberta to talk sense into him, even after he told her his story of how his hatred for Antonius kicked off. When Liberta found out that Marsellus had Galerius and Agrippa remind her that he is crowned prince of Mediterranea and needs someone to rule alongside him, she didn't get mad, but she was shocked at the fact that he didn't tell her he was crowned prince, but she talked sense into Marsellus, telling them that she should be with him, and he agreed to that. At the end of the film, they were romantically involved, got married, and were then crowned king and queen of Mediterranea. Enemies Antonius Antonius was Marsellus' father. He and Marsellus had a horrible relationship since he was born. Marsellus was constantly tortured by Antonius for making small mistakes and for doing things he never did. Antonius first promised him, as crowned prince, that Marsellus can take the throne when he is old enough, but broke the promise before an argument with Katherina. Marsellus listened and watched through an open space to the throne room as they argued about Marsellus' future, and it ended with Antonius killing his mother. Because of this, Marsellus began to distance himself from his father. During his time, he wouldn't look up to his father anymore, as he didn't like Antonius at all. Numerius Marsellus does not trust Numerius, Shere Khan's hatred of Mowgli takes a darker, more sinister turn. Shere Khan killed Mowgli's father while they travelled through the Jungle, leaving the infant Mowgli an orphan. The tiger bears the burn scars from a flaming torch upon his face from that encounter and afterwards, a permanent hatred of man. Years later, Shere Khan, upon realizing the boy survived his attack, immediately states that man is forbidden in the jungle, and demands that Akela and the Seeonee wolf pack hand him over to him. Shere Khan also kills Akela for the pack's defiance of his wishes when the man-cub escapes him and takes over the pack to draw Mowgli out so that the tiger can finish what he started years ago. When Mowgli finally faces Shere Khan, the tiger stops at nothing to try and kill him in revenge, defeating his wolf family, Baloo and Bagheera to pursue him. Mowgli uses this obsessive hate to his advantage to lure Shere Khan into a trap and kill him, tricking him into leaping onto a dead tree branch that cannot hold his weight and plummeting to his death in the raging forest fire below. Tiberius Boone and Mowgli get off to a bad start when Mowgli pushes him into a river on their first meeting (Mowgli has mistaken his advances on Kitty as an attempt to hurt her). Boone later has Mowgli arrested when the jungle boy is caught in the city, and has his men beat him continuously to get information about a jeweled dagger that was in his possession. Boone later comes to see Mowgli as a rival for Kitty's affection, and also threatens to hunt him down when Mowgli refuses to take him to the ruined city where he found the jeweled dagger, along with other treasure. Boone finally resorts to kidnapping Kitty (who by now has rejected him) to force Mowgli to take him and his men to the treasure. Mowgli and Boone have a final battle in the treasure room, which Mowgli wins. Mowgli than takes Kitty and leaves Boone, and the captain is attacked and killed by Kaa soon after. Category:Disney Relationships Category:The Prince of Mediterranea